


Writing words with sparklers

by Chikabiddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	Writing words with sparklers

“Hold it out, Fred. The sparks can burn if you aren’t careful.”

“Another dangerous muggle invention, eh? My favorite.”

“I think what concerns me most is I’m quite certain you are not being sarcastic.” Hermione watched in amusement as Fred held the sparkler farther from his face. “Now wave it around a bit, you can draw in the sky.”

“Like thi – oh!” A wide grin spread across Fred’s face as he began spinning and waving the sparkler. “Well this is brilliant! Like a firework you can hold.”

Laughing at his antics, Hermione wondered how long before his proclivity for mischief took over. She could already see the wheels turning and was sure Weasleys Wizard Wheezes would have a new joke by the months end. His child-like wonder made her want to join in and she grabbed her own sparkler, lighting it with a quick incantation. She took to seeing how much of her name she could trace before the imprint faded but frustratingly realized ‘Hermione’ was simply too long to work. Writing Fred’s name worked perfectly, though.

“That’s just not fair.”

“What is it?” Fred glanced toward her, keeping the majority of his focus on the sparkler quickly expiring in his hand.

“My name is too long.”

“What?”

“Look,” she waved the sparkler in front of her, tracing out her name as she explained. “The letters fade before I can trace my whole name. But yours,” she spelled ‘Fred’ out quickly, “works perfectly. It even lingers a moment before fading.”

Fred set his expired sparkler down, chuckling.

“It’s only funny because your name works,” Hermione grumbled.

He moved close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You can take my name, if you like. Why don’t we swap? You’d make a brilliant Fred.”

Hermione laughed and placed her sparkler next to his on the table. “I’d be brilliant no matter my name. But I’m not sure you make a good Hermione.”

“You’re joking, right? I was born to be Hermione.” He cleared his throat with a flourish of his hand and adopted a higher pitch voice: “Excuse me,” he mimicked, “you must return those books to the library.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“I would never,” Fred deadpanned, and Hermione just bumped her hip into his, small smile pulling at her lips. It was silent a moment, before Fred exclaimed “Oh!” and ran into the house.

Hermione watched him go, used to his sudden moments of inspiration. Going after him was pointless, so she passed the time burning through a couple more sparklers. Fred returned quickly, grinning at her as he approached.

“Should I worry?” Hermione queried.

“I’ve brought you a present.”

“Like the ones you give Ron?”

Fred held out a sparkler in response. Hermione took it gingerly, waiting for it to explode or speak or any of the number of other things Fred’s jokes usually did.

“Light it,” he prompted. “I promise you love it.”

Hermione hesitantly lit the sparkler and was surprisingly relieved when it lit and burned as normal.

“Go on, spell your name!”

The excitement in his voice was palpable, and Hermione stifled a laugh as she began to spell her name. Her amusement gave way to amazement as she realized the letters were getting brighter rather than fading. She was able to spell her whole name, first and last, and when she finished the letters sparkled brighter and exploded in a flash of brilliant colors.

“Oh Fred, that’s lovely!”

Hermione considered the best way to show her appreciation for the gesture. With a smile, she spelled out a phrase she hadn’t been able to bring herself to admit before. As the words exploded in a flash, Fred swept her up with a searing kiss.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
